Some hearts
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: While Sam ponders about her feelings for Danny, he gets hurt in a fight. Sam didn't think it was possible, but some hearts just get lucky sometimes... Bad summary, the story is way better! [Songfic] [DannySam]


**Hiya! I'm back with a new story :) It's my first DP fic AND my first songfic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the sond Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood.**

**PS: Danny and Sam are about 17 years old in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

As the cold night's wind gently brushed her skin, Sam sat on her windowsill, her feet freely dangling beneath her. It was around one AM, but she couldn't sleep. Why was that, you may ask? I think you can guess the answer… She couldn't sleep because of a boy. It's always because of a boy that a girl can't sleep, isn't it? But this boy wasn't an ordinary boy. Not only because he was a hero. No, he was the one boy that could make Samantha Manson blush. He was the only one who could make her say stupid things, or say nothing at all. He was Danny Fenton. He was Danny Phantom. And he was Sam's best friend.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Of course, Sam had to pick the one boy that was out of her reach. How many times had she dreamt that he wasn't a hero, that they hadn't been friends for more than ten years? That they would meet in some kind of store by accidentally bumping into each other, ending up falling in love and live happily ever after? But things didn't seem to be that easy for Sam. She had to be careful. She couldn't give Danny any signs that she liked him more than 'just as friends', even if he was pretty clueless. What if someday he would actually find out Sam's feelings for him? Her stomach cringed at the thought. She would run, for sure. She wouldn't be able to face him if he knew. He'd be mad at her, or disappointed, or just sad. Sam wouldn't be able to handle it all. No, she just had to be careful.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Suddenly, Sam heard a crash. She quickly looked up, seeing two ghosts fighting with each other. Instantly, she knew Danny was one of them. And, by the looks of it, he wasn't winning. He already had some scrapes on his arms and face, and bleeding wounds were everywhere to be seen. The ghost he was fighting was huge, at least three times Danny's size. Add a lot of weapons and rage, and you have a rather powerful ghost. Not to mention that Danny was already weakened by his wounds. Sam just sat there, she couldn't move. Of course she wanted to do something, but she just didn't know what. She didn't have superpowers. She did the one thing she could do. Her eyes never leaving the two ghosts, she frantically began searching for a Fenton thermos.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

The ghost roared and blew an ecto-blast at Danny. Danny dodged it, but he had no power to fight back. The ghost blew another ecto-blast, and this time, it hit it's goal. As in slow-motion, Danny started to fall towards Sam's house, his eyes closed. He fell right through Sam's other bedroom window, breaking the glass. He slid about four or five feet before coming to a halt. By this time, Sam had found a Fenton thermos and she fired it at the ghost Danny was fighting. The ghost was taken off guard by this, and was easily sucked into the thermos. Danny's eyes were still closed, and his ecto-green blood seemed to be everywhere. White rings appeared around him, and he transformed back to his human half.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

Sam dropped the Fenton thermos immediately, and ran to Danny. Seeing his wounds, she turned around and ran to her bathroom where she grabbed an emergency kit. She kneeled down next to Danny, and bound his wounds. When he still didn't wake up, she started to call his name.

'Danny! Danny! Please wake up! Please!'

But still, his eyes were closed. Sam started to panic. He couldn't just die! Not without knowing that she cared more about him than anyone else, not without knowing that she loved him. She placed her hand on his chest. There, she noticed a faint heartbeat. He was alive! But he could die any second. Sam had never seen him in such a state. He was covered in blood, scars and scrapes everywhere. Her hands were covering her face now. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, falling upon her nightgown.

'Danny, please, please wake up… Don't die, don't die… I can't live without you… I really can't! I… I love you…' she pleaded once more, her tears now falling upon his chest. And somehow, she was lucky for once in her life.

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

'Sam?' a cracked voice said softly.

'Danny! You… you're awake! Thank god!' Sam started to cry even harder, and hugged him softly.

'Sam? You're crying?'

'Err… kinda' Sam blushed.

'Whoa, that's new'

'Yeah, but are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?'

'Shh, calm down Sam… don't take me to the hospital, I can't tell them I'm Danny Phantom' Danny said.

'Yeah, you're right… but how do you feel?'

'I'm a lot better now, thanks to you' Danny smiled softly, his voice still cracked. 'But I can't go home now. Is it… is it okay if I stay here with you?' he blushed a little.

'Of course. My parents aren't home anyways, so it's okay'

Sam helped him to get up, and supported him while they were walking to her bed. They sat down, and Sam bound the rest of his wounds.

'So, err, do you really love me?' Danny said unsure.

'What! You heard that?! I thought you were unconscious...' Sam was shocked, he wasn't supposed to know that! She let go of his bandages immediately, and shifted away from him.

'I was… but I heard everything you said'

'Everything? Well, I suppose you never want to speak to me aga–' Sam started, but Danny stopped her by getting up and placing his fingers on her lips.

'Sam, I do want to speak to you… Don't you understand? I love you too…'

Before Sam could say or do anything, he took her chin in his hand, and pulled her towards him. Softly, their lips met. After a few seconds, Danny brushed his tongue against Sam's upper lip. She opened her mouth to give him entrance, which Danny gladly accepted. Sam's hands travelled to his neck, while Danny held on tight to her back. Somehow, he didn't feel pain anymore. As they were lying on the bed, nothing mattered, only them.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky,  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

**Ugh, I hate the ending :( I hope you liked it better than me, please review!**


End file.
